Due dates are closer than they appear!
by Forever Frosted
Summary: One-Shots of how Wally deals with homework, bullies, stalkers and all that drama in school while still managing to save the girl on time. Bromance, big-brother Roy, protective Barry and one pissed off Bats are all in this! Ch16- No canteen money. No food. And that's a bad thing for a speedster -The crappy cover cover is by me.-
1. Homework

Just one-shots about how Wally deals with school life, homework, and saving the girl on time.

**None shall tie in with the previous shot, unless told otherwise. Updates when I'm inspired- and remember, I'm always up for ideas! (:**

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own YJ. Duh.

_A bit of bromance and (hopefully) humour and 50 pages of homework._

* * *

><p>- We all suffer from homework... Wally West suffers at the hands of poetry from 100 years ago-<p>

* * *

><p>Wally sighed, staring at the mountain –seriously, mountain- of homework. He was stuck in the Cave, finishing off his homework which he had to put aside due to a mission in Australia.<p>

So now he was stuck with 50 pages of homework, 5 assignments due the next day and studying for a big exam coming up.

He was glad, at that moment, for his superspeed. He could super-read the pages in an instant, and write the answers down just as fast.

In half an hour, all his work was done… Well, except the last page of English. He had to write a small poem.

'Aw, crap.' He thought, pondering. He was disturbed from his deep thoughts as Robin appeared in the open doorway, knocking.

"You know, you're supposed to knock _then_ wait for me to say 'Come in'_ then_ you're meant to walk in. Not simply _walk. In." _Wally rolled his eyes at the Boy Wonder, who just smirked at his comment.

"Wow, you're actually sitting still. May I dare ask why?"

"...Homework." Wally said bluntly, turning back to the paper as Robin walked in, sitting on the bed which was near his desk, "Ah. Need help?" He asked curiously.

"From you? Sorry, you're 2 grades below me or something. I'm sure I can do this," But even as Wally said it, Robin reached over to grab his assignment sheet for the poem. Wally snatched it back before Robin could read it.

"Dude, trying to concentrate here!" Wally sighed, looking at Robin who sat there, staring at his paper. Wally rolled his eyes, planning on ignoring the boy.

Sadly, he couldn't.

The more he tried to focus, the more aware he was of Robin's staring. "Dude, quit staring at my paper!" Wally whined, turning back to Robin.

Robin kept staring.

"Fine! Okay! Fine! I need to write a poem!" Wally gave up, handing him the sheet. At that moment, his stomach made itself known it was hungry.

"Go and eat something. I'll finish it, put it in your folder and you can read it to the class tomorrow, yeah?" Robin offered, and hunger won out as Wally gave a thankful smile, racing to the kitchen.

Robin laughed evilly in his head, furiously writing down a poem.

**At school:**

Wally sat back in his chair, praying Robin hadn't stuffed up the poem. The whole class had to read theirs out, and Wally was next.

Standing up as his name was called out, he began reading, not really taking in the words.

"_Sometimes I sit and wonder  
>About stuff I don't know<br>Like what the heck the earth was like  
>A hundred years ago. <em>

_Did cavemen ride on dinosaurs?  
>Did flowers even grow?<br>Well we could guess but that was back  
>A hundred years ago. <em>

_I wish they built a time machine  
>And picked me up to go<br>To check out what the scene was like  
>A hundred years ago. <em>

_Did giant spiders rule the earth?  
>Were deserts filled with snow?<br>I wonder what the story was  
>A hundred years ago.<em>"

…Wally recognized the poem.

"Ohhhh Boy Wonder, you're going down," He muttered, finishing the poem, his cheeks as red as his hair as the whole class cracked up – including the teacher.  
>At the same moment, he swore he could hear the classic cackle from Robin enter his ears.<p>

* * *

><p>Anybody know where the poem is from? I couldn't think of anything better, truthfully. Maybe I'll do another poem one-shot later ;) 'Cept reverse them ;D<p>

Sneak peak at the next shot:

_Five jockie boys -Ken, Albert, Tony, Braydon and Shaun- entered the locker rooms that moment, watching as Wally shoved his PE uniform into his locker._

_"Oh Westie, Look at you! Finally learning how to crawl, huh? Huh, Westie? Huh?"_

_… Aka, Bullies._

Kayla (: Cookies for reviewers! They make me update faster ;D


	2. Best friends will help you stand up

40 EMAILS IN LIKE… A DAY?

Well… Woah. Okay. That got a lot more e-mails than I though it would. Mailbag at the end, because it's easier to remember who I have replied too, honestly xDD

Also, congrats to the people who guessed Diary of a Wimpy Kid! That's where the poem is from ;) Also, vote in my poll for the story you guys want next :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own YJ. Duh. **

Bit of bullying, and protective brothers and Barry.

_Okay, I know this is long… But… My favourite band (which inspired my username by one of their lyrics) has tragically broken up. In their honour, on each shot I'm going to post lines of lyrics before the shot. (: I think this is more for my sake and memories than anything else._

**_~We keep in time, kid. You're so into it, But if you were mine, kid, We'd be intimate, Oh, these razors ain't your roses. But I'm a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman._**  
><strong><em>Sway sway baby, it's just so audio. Kill your boyfriend, we could be together.<em>**

* * *

><p>-Best friends will help you stand up after you've fallen… Straight after killing the guy that pushed you –<p>

* * *

><p>Wally sighed as he read his timetable during the end of lunch. Gym.<p>

All his friends were in different classes for the last two periods, so it left Wally alone in gym for two hours and absolutely no friends. Which, honestly, was a disaster- heavy on the dis.

And, as he later found out, the teacher had chosen the thing he dreaded most.

Dodgeball.

He was always last to be chosen- especially since he was the 'slowest'. It was all an act, of course, because otherwise he could possibly slip up if he went too fast and broke the sound barrier. Which was why acting slow was the best option, even if it was agonizing.

He was eventually picked onto the always-loses-because-we/they-all-suck-at-sport, he swallowed nervously. He swear he could already feel the bruises forming as the balls were placed in the middle as they separated onto different sides of the court.

Wally knew something was wrong the second he saw a ball fly and change _directions. _Of course, the teacher had vanished for some donuts and all his team were supporting bruises. He was the last one standing. He watched the ball change direction in slow motion, watching as it was aiming straight for his face.

Out of instinct, he dodged it with help from his powers.

The other team looked surprised, Wally figured he probably wasn't meant to be able to dodge it that fast. Oops. They were all meant to think he was slow and since no one had dodged one so far

One of the team on the other side still managed to hit him (one that didn't change direction, at least) and he shuffled off the court in time for the coach to announce, "That's it people!"

Which meant it was home time, thank _god._

Wally headed to the locker room, changing to his usual yellow t-shirt and read jacket (etc) and unlocked his locker.

Five jockie boys _-_Ken, Albert, Tony, Braydon and Shaun_- _entered the locker rooms that moment, watching as Wally shoved his PE uniform into his locker.

"Oh Westie, Look at you! Finally learning how to crawl, huh? Huh, Westie? Huh?"

… Aka, Bullies.

Wally hated them. Apparently, the whole 'crawling' thing meant he was learning how to dodge.

"I suppose so," Wally shrugged casually, swinging his school back over his shoulder.

"Not so fast, West. You're not meant to dodge those balls. We got them from someone… special. And they were, honestly, meant for you. But since the ball isn't gonna get you, we will."

Wally watched in slow motion as Ken pinned him up against the lockers sharply, and the rest of the gang advanced on him.

15 minutes later, when the coach had come in to check what the noise was, Wally had chucked a hooded jumper over his uniform, pulling the black hood over his face. He hoped he could at least hide some of the bruises. The bullies had ducked out of the room already, and Wally let out a small cry of pain as he stepped onto his left ankle. It had to be sprained- nothing too major. But that still didn't help the pain.

Leaving the school grounds while trying to hide his limp, he knew he had to report into the cave at least, especially since it was Friday. Wally went there every Friday, and if he didn't go it would just raise suspicion.

He walked to the nearest zeta-tube slowly, realizing he was already 25 minutes late. And he hated being late.

'Kid Flash B-03' The computerized voice announced as Wally stepped inside. The debriefing room was empty, and he was glad. Ignoring his limp, he went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 apples before walking back up to his temporary cave room.

Sitting on his bed, he removed his hood and looked into the mirror. His left eye had a nasty ring on purple and yellow around it, his nose was only just starting to stop bleeding and he had a few cuts along his forehead. He didn't want to inspect into anything else.

Munching on the apple, watching as the cuts soon began to close and his nose completely stopped bleeding. Finishing the second, the bruise was still visible. "Damn it," He mumbled, and someone knocked on the door.

"Uh. Yeah?"

"Dude, open up. You've locked the door," came Robin's voice. Did he really lock it? Oh well. He walked up from his bed then stopped. What about the bruise? He could say it was the dodgeball. Close enough.

He opened it, and instantly he saw Robin's eyes calculating something as he looked at the bruise.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Got hit by a dodgeball."

Robin didn't believe it for a second, knowing how a punch took its shape. He frowned, but nodded. "Kid Idiot. Arty's right. You can be so clumsy, Kid Clumsy," Robin rolled his eyes and Wally scoffed.

"Oh excuse me, Boy Blunter," Robin laughed at the name.

"I'm here because there's still chocolate pudding left in the fridge. And that just doesn't make sense while you're in here."

He felt a rush of wind as Wally was out the door. But the wind… It was never that _slow._ It was a quick rush of wind that would usually make Robin step back. But this wind… Something was definitely off.

* * *

><p>Continued in the next chapter! Because I felt this was getting too long. It should be up in a few minutes. I haven't proofread either shot, by the way.<p>

Up in the next (continued) shot:

"Roy, I'm not here for the league. I'm here for Wally," Robin said, sitting down on Roy's apartment couch.

"Why?" Roy asked bluntly. "Because something's been up. He's not as happy, I can tell. But I can't tell what it is… But I imagine it has something to do with school and the ugly purple bruise on his eye,"

Instantly, Roy's temper flared. Whoever hurt Wally was going _down._

"We need to tell Barry."

Yeah :/ Not sure how I feel about this shot, honestly.

Reviews make me update faster, and you get cookies! It's a win-win situation!

Mailbag! (**Bold** and in _italics_ means anon)

**Adoglover5**: Oh. My. God. Let me just get over the fact that one of my favourite authors have reviewed. Oh. My. God. And thank you!

**LouissaSpitfire**: Thank you! (: And yep! Extra cookies to you!

**The Official Girl Wonder**: Answer is above xD Psh, yeah xD

_**So on**_: Nah. It's a quote. And messing with the quotes is baaaadddddd xD

**Lillianna Rider**: Thank you! :D

**RobinIsAwesome**: Why thank you (:

**PrettypurpleRogue**: Thanks! And… I have no idea what that is xD

**LadyDragonfly12**3: Thank you! You can ALL have cookies!

**Cary99**: Why thank you, my lovely reviewer ^-^

**Water Breather**: I'm very mean to Wally x]

**wiz-witch in training**: Lololololol. Robin is a troll troll troll xD

**Angel of Mysteries**: Thank you! The answer is above!

Cookies to reviewers/subscribers.


	3. But brothers will carry you Cheesy much

**~What planet are you from, and are all the lights on? I don't know how to talk to you. And where did you come from, what planet are you on? I can't believe the things you do. I'm reaching out, I'm reaching out~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YJ.**

This is continued from the previous shot! More in Robin's perspective, I suppose, then Wally's. Not proofread, btw.

* * *

><p>-Best friends will help you stand up after you've fallen… Straight after killing the guy that pushed you – Part 2!<p>

* * *

><p>Robin sighed on Tuesday morning. It had been almost 4 days since Wally had come to the cave with that bruise and that nervous feeling around him. Robin could see past the speedster's mask of joy and happiness at that moment. He was cautious, nervous and very on edge. But the feeling he could see the most surprised him- It was hurt.<p>

Robin was tapping away on his wrist computer, dead set on finding out if there was anything strange happening at Keystone High School.

Nothing.

Maybe it was an issue at home? No, not possible. Wally had gone out for patrol with Barry on Wednesday night, and had crashed at their place. Meaning he went to school from Barry's, and Barry wouldn't lay a hand on him. The bruise must have been acquired at school, because if it happened during patrol it would of just healed up.

Robin groaned, thinking. Maybe if he just told someone…

So, half an hour later, Robin found himself staring at the apartment of Roy Harper's in his civvies. Knocking, he was greeted by the sight of Roy in just some baggy tracksuit pants and a white tank-top. Before Roy could even ask what the heck the Boy Wonder was doing there –probably something for the team, he guessed- Robin spoke up.

"Roy, I'm not here for the league. I'm here for Wally," Robin said, sitting down on Roy's apartment couch after inviting himself in. It didn't bother Roy- he trusted Dick.

"Why?" Roy asked bluntly. "Because something's been up. He's not as happy, I can tell. But I can't tell what it is… But I imagine it has something to do with school and the ugly purple bruise on his eye,"

Instantly, Roy's temper flared. Whoever hurt Wally was going _down._

"We need to tell Barry," Roy finally answered, but was still unsure of the details.

"When was this?" Roy asked, and Robin shrugged, "I say about 4 days ago. He couldn't of acquired it anywhere but at school or on his way to the Cave, but I doubt it. I could see the cuts vanishing, which couldn't of happened so quickly if he walked from school," Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm contacting Barry, and I'm coming to the cave tomorrow to go set Kid Idiot straight," Roy said, picking up his phone and giving Robin a 'one moment' look. Robin nodded and thought over the facts. It was most likely he had gotten into a fight, or maybe the dodge-ball was just shaped like a fist… But then it wasn't exactly a ball, was it?

The day after (Wednesday):

Wally entered the cave after school, his mood horrible. But he decided to keep the mask on of his happiness and jokes.

He gaped as Roy stood with Robin casually, right in front of the Zeta Tube where he had materialized.

"Hi, uh, Red Boy," Wally grinned, and in response, got a shake of the head.

"We can see past that bloody mask, Flash boy," Roy snapped, doing a quick examination of him. Barry was hiding somewhere- still in earshot. He knew Wally would probably reveal more to his friends than to him. Besides, Barry knew how badly he acted when something was up with Wally.

"Uh, what?" Wally asked stupidly, cursing himself silently. Robin must of tipped Roy off. Damn.

"Take the hood off," Robin demanded, and Wally shrugged. "Too cold," Roy rolled his eyes and in an instant, the hood was down as Wally saw Roy pointing his arrow straight at him.

"Jesus, Kid," Roy mumbled, seeing the amount of injuries.

"Dodgeball," Wally tried, but Barry decided to step in. "Why didn't you tell me, Kid?" Barry asked gently, and Wally huffed. "I'm fine, really. They've got nothin' on Supes," Wally shrugged.

3 hours later after lectures, threats and ground-em, Wally was exhausted. He sat sprawled in his houses couch, watching the TV. He laughed as he saw the latest news headline,

"Ken Troy, Albert Coil, Tony About, Braydon Smith and Shaun Clemm have been arrested an hour ago outside of Keystone High School, being caught with physical abuse charges on another student from Gotham," Wally had no idea the student was actually Dick.

Of course, Robin hadn't even been touched. He was in his civvies, and Roy and Barry were close by. They had disguised themselves behind a gate nearby, and Robin had walked past the group before suddenly dropping, clutching his stomach in pain.

Barry had come out of nowhere, blaming the bullies and calling police. It sort of went from there. No one could push down Wally without being pushed down the gutter themselves.

* * *

><p>Yeah, not so sure about this shot. But still. I would make it longer, but eh.<p>

Cookies to reviewers! They make me update faster!

~Kayla(:


	4. Poetry for payback

**-Watch the world, (It's a disaster!) Let it bleed. (Forever after!) As I lay, you took my breath away. Sorrow, wait until tomorrow. Hold me close, never go. Know that I would lie to you.-**

**3 Chapters in 1 DAY? Wow, I think I need to take a break.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YJ.

I find this one pretty funny. But I dunno. Thoughts? Poem by me ! xD (Yes, it's meant to make no sense xD)

* * *

><p>Poetry as payback.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally couldn't resist. The second he heard Robin had to do an assignment on their favourite superhero, he couldn't resist.<p>

Oh, payback was _sweet._

Robin had been called in by Bats, leaving his finished poem in his English folder at 8PM on that Monday night. Typically, he had chosen Batman as his favourite superhero. Wally grinned, opening the folders and swapping the papers.

The next day, Robin had come into the cave _fuming. _

"What the heck, Wally?" He snapped, throwing the paper at the laughing red-haired speedster.

"Oh come on, it couldn't of been that bad," Wally laughed, and Robin looked like he was about to blow Wally up.

Instead, he left –still fuming- as Barry entered, finding his nephew in hysterics.

"What?" Barry asked, and in return Wally pointed to the piece of paper which read as follows:

_My favourite super-hero by Richard Grayson:_

_Kid Flash is the best hero ever, _

_Batman can't beat him never._

_He is so amazingly fast,_

_Even stuck with his arm in a cast._

_He gets all the girls,_

_His running makes the rogue's heads swirl. _

_He saves so many people in the city,_

_Including those poor girl's kitties._

_He is always on the ball,_

_He can vibrate through a solid wall,_

_And even Robin is jealous,_

_Which just makes big ol' happy bats suspicious._

_And when he sees disaster,_

_He still always feels the aster._

_Which is exactly why he is my favourite hero_

On the bottom, there was a big smiley face and a lightning bolt.

"Wally, okay, that's a bit mean. But still hilarious. Although you may want to run. I mean really, really run. Because Bats just called me and sounds furious. It seems lil bats called in the big guns."

And Wally _ran._

* * *

><p>Mailbag:<p>

Kyer: Actually, not quite. As I've said, each chapter does not link with the next unless said otherwise. Actually, all I meant was that someone as slow as him was not meant to dodge them. The reason they got them was so they could just beat up Wally more. So no, I didn't mean to reference about his powers. Oops. Sorry.

Becky199756: Why thank you!

Cookies make updates faster!

~Kayla(:


	5. Science Speeedster Geek

**_Hey guys! If you want this up and posting, go vote in my poll :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Help me father, I don't think I'm ever gonna calm down, ever gonna calm down. I could start a riot in my head, Just watch me burn. <strong>

**I keep my soul, stuck between an Angel and an ashtray, Angel and an ashtray. I could start a quiet riot, But I got no soul.~**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YJ.

**Share your ideas!**

* * *

><p>-That science speedster geek –<p>

* * *

><p>Wally usually left his science homework to finish at home. He didn't like doing it anywhere around the team because if they saw how much he really knew in science –which was admittedly a lot- he didn't exactly want Arty to go and call him 'Kid Science' or 'Kid Geek'.<p>

But today wasn't his cup of tea.

It had been raining when school finished and usually Wally would race home, drop off his science homework, and go back to the cave to finish other subjects. But since it had been raining, he didn't want to get wet. Also, Bats had wanted the team to come to the cave straight after school for a mission debriefing.

He was not required to go, as he was being used as the Speedy Delivery Boy once more. But it was rather equipment for a hospital in another state. It took him 2 hours, and the team still wasn't back. Which he was glad for, as he heard the rain pelt down harder. He had the whole cave to himself – If you didn't count Red.

He had finished every subject but science. Halfway through writing his answers, the team arrived and he quickly stuffed his science homework under his pencil case.

He rushed over to the team and a grin crossed his face, "So how'd it go? Save a whole country?" He grinned, and Robin's mouth grew to a smirk.

"Yes, infact, Kid Mouth. What did you do?" Robin

"Deliver some pizza," He shrugged. Robin replied with something, then Artemis spoke up.

"I bet you got half of it on your schoolwork," Artemis teased, heading over as Robin and Wally bantered at something. She looked at the pile –which was all neat and tidy- then saw the scrunched up paper and reached for the paper as Robin make a sneaky remark.

Artemis read the work and raised her eyebrow, "Gee, Kid Wizz. Even I don't know the answers to some of these," She commented, watching as Wally's cheeks seemed to redden slightly and in an instant, the paper was out of her hands. He gave a shrug in reply and muttered something about needing to go home for dinner. He had zeta'd out of the cave within 10 seconds.

"Huh, Baywatch is acting weird," She said, turning to Robin who shrugged.

A thought, a random thought, struck her brain then. 'No wonder he doesn't believe in magic. If Baywatch knows that much about science...' She watched as Robin just smiled.

"Well, he wouldn't exactly be connected in the Speed Force without science. Has he told you about how he got his powers?" In response to Robin, the team nodded.

"If he did not know so much about science, he would not of been able to create the experiment…" Began M'gann, and Robin nodded.

Artemis just nodded in agreement.

The next school day, Wally had gotten his results back. As per usual-

100%.

* * *

><p>I don't know, this idea just refused to leave me alone. I don't like how it turned out though :

I may do another shot as Wally being a science geek xD

What would YOU like to see next? (:

VOTE IN ME GODDAM POLL :DD

MAILBAG TIME:

**BlueBird722**- Thanks!

**Dextra2**- Why hello there again! (: Thank you!

_**FlashBoy-fangirl- **_Indeed ;) Poor Wally!

**Cary99**- Thanks! :D

**Water Breather**- LET ME LOVE YOU XD

_**..Anonymous**_- It would be xD It'd be safer for Wally too… Call in the big guns :')

**GhostDog401- **:'D.. .Welllllll…. Except me ;)

**wiz-witch in training: **Hahahaha. Let me love you :DDDDDDDD

Reviews make updates faster! Even a smiley shall do!

~Kayla (:


	6. Cross Country Literally

**~Now we'll go straight from oh-oh's to woah's, from goodbyes calls to overdose. I'll write your name in bullets, so you're the last thing through my head. It's for you, for you!~**

I have a few ideas for things to tie in with cross country, seeing as I just did it yesterday. So now I have all these ideas bouncing around in my head. So expect a few updates in the next week or so xD

* * *

><p>Cross Country… Literally.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally loved Cross Country. It was one of the best things in the school year.<p>

And also (possibly) because he always ended up getting first- meaning way more admirers. But it's not like he didn't have enough as KF or anything, right?

Maybe he loved it because in year 6, he wasn't allowed to do it as he had just received his powers and was still learning how to use them- one slip up on the course meant his life was pretty much over.

He also missed the grade 7 one due to an earlier patrol incident. That wasn't too fun.

In year 8, he was forced to take it _slow. _He had to jog.

In year 9, he had used a bit of his powers (out of sight from any soul) and ended up coming first. Joe hated him for it, though.

This year, he planned on doing this course literally. He was going to cross the country. Hell, why else call it that? By his calculations, if he ran at max speed, it would take him little under 15 minutes. (I actually have no idea, honestly. Not a math wiz here.)

Oh well if no teachers saw him on the track, they could all see him at the finish line.

The gun went off and Wally jogged to the corner, right at the back of the students. That was when he diverted course and really decided to run.

Halfway on his adventure, his comm.-link crackled.

'_Wally! Aren't you meant to be at school? What the heck are you doing halfway across the country from it?_'

Of course, the Boy Wonder. And of course, he had forgotten to take out his comm. link.

Wally grinned, munching on his snack bar. "Did I forget, Rob?" He spoke aloud, dodging between streets, "It's _cross country,_" He laughed aloud as Robin sighed.

"Besides, aren't _you _meant to be at school?" Wally asked, almost running into a civilian.

'_Villain blew up half the school. Bruce Wayne is funding for some of it,_" Robin replied, and Wally could almost hear him shrug.

"Typical," Wally mumbled, and was cut off by Robin.

"Wait… You're seriously taking cross country to the next level?" Robin laughed, and Wally grinned, "Hell, yeah. I've totally got this. Just keep talking, because I'm getting pretty bored," Wally ran a little bit faster, determined to win the race. (Interschool, here he came)

"Dude, Bats is going to kill you. Or Barry," Robin sighed, and Wally almost stopped.

"Oh come on dude, don't tell Bats!" Wally pleaded, seeing the other students and grinned, running to the bushes. He did a quick tumble, ending up about 50 metres in front of the first person. Thankfully, no one saw him. Grinning, he ran to the finish line and saw the numbers.

14 minutes.

Well, okay, so math probably wasn't his best subject. He had, after all, expected 15 minutes. So he had got his calculation wrong. Oops.

After school, Wally had gone to the cave.

"Dude, You do know Barry was behind you the entire time, right?" Robin laughed at Wally's expression as Barry smiled sheepishly.

"Well done on a first, Kid. I don't think anyone's taking cross country to that level," Barry laughed and Wally joined in.

* * *

><p>Ehhh… This chapter did not turn out how I hoped for it to, at all. Like… zero.<p>

Anyway, reviews are always loved for.

Don't we all just feel trapped in classrooms? Image a speedster trapped in one, who's rather claustrophobic. That's up next.

Next:

_The walls were closing in, the clock taunting him as it ticked past the slow, slow minutes (or rather, seconds.) _

_Oh god, he hated classrooms. He hated, hated them. He wanted to run._

_The walls were so close, so goddamn close. Oh god._

MAILBAGGGGG:

**Water Breather**: Whyyyy thank you! Cookieeee for you! (:

**GhostDog401**: Hello there ;) I told you I'd update ;D And thank you!

**Adoglover5**: Yay! Thank you for your reviews! Don't we all just love the bromance between them? xD

_**wiz witch in training**__: _Well… I LOVE YOU COME HERE MY SWEET.

**Cary99**: Thank you!

COOKIES AND HUGS AND LOVE TO REVIEWERS! :D

~Kayla xD


	7. Classroom Claustrophobia

**~I'm an explosion; A little off-set. She's a commotion and tastes like chocolate. Lips like a vampire, a cherry-cola. Hips like a dirty little rock 'n rolla. Can you holla? Are you afraid of the dark, are you afraid of you? Are you afraid of the dark?~**

* * *

><p><em>Mhm. (: Because I'm in the mood for shots ;D May have another one up in the hour- if I'm still on, that is.<em>

_Just a reminder: No shots tie in with the previous, unless told otherwise._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Classroom Claustrophobia:<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wally hated school.<p>

It wasn't because of the kids, or the teachers, or the subjects.

It was because off the actual _rooms._

Wally was always scared of small spaces- even before he got connected to the speed force. But when he was connected, his claustrophobia just got worse. It was bad enough being in a _car_ or even, at times, his own room. He never admitted it to anyone, because it seemed weak.

Breaking from claustrophobia sounded so _stupid_ compared to Kryptonite.  
>Every time he was in a small space, he would panic. He wanted to run, just run without limits. But walls gave you limits, and they kept closing in until you thought you would just simply be squished and trapped, sitting there in darkness- never to run again.<p>

It was terrifying.

Getting off the bus, he shifted the weight of his school-bag on his shoulder, and then took a deep breath.

It didn't make a difference he had been going to school for like… 10 years. Each day was just like a whole new repeated horrible feeling.

_Rinse, lather, repeat._

Going to his locker, he stuffed his books in his locker.

_Come on West. You can do it- Just like you've done it for the past ten years. Pull it together- what would Arty say if she knew about this?_

The first bell went for form, and he sat next to Jack- his best bud (in that blasted school, that was.)

His claustrophobia was getting worse- he could tell. The second he stepped foot in fifth period, he started to hyperventilate a slight bit. Breathing deeply, he focused on the maths questions sitting below him. But it was a double period of maths, and he didn't know how long he could take this small, small space. Oh god. The walls, the walls!

The walls were closing in, the clock taunting him as it ticked past the slow, slow minutes (or rather, seconds.) It was horrible. Oh god. He didn't know if he could take a whole hour of this.

Oh god, he hated classrooms. He hated, hated them. He wanted to run. His foot twitched, his vision growing dizzy.

The walls were so close, so goddamn close. Oh god.

The sixth period bell went.

_Come on West! One more period! _

He focused on the bell until it stopped its wailing. He focused on everything but those walls.

"Focus on the questions, finish them, it'll be over before you know it," He muttered to himself, forcing himself to pick up the pen.

Right. Algebra. Easy. So easy.

With 5 minutes to go, it felt like he couldn't breathe. Forcing himself to take it slow –which was incredibly hard- he focused on his breath, on other peoples breathing (as creepy as it sounds) and slowly, slowly, the walls backed off.

When the last bell went, he _ran._

Later that night, Robin asked why the heck Wally had run around the world about three times.

* * *

><p>Quick. Hm. I dunno :L<p>

I have no idea how those with claustrophobia feel- I really don't… So yeah :L Thoughts?

The next shot will be about his claustrophobia- but worse. Meaning some mentioned people will get involved. I suppose it can tie in slightly with this one, but can be read as a stand-alone. Poor Wally ): I'm so meannnn.

What would YOU like to see next?

By the way,

Cookies to reviewers! I'll do Mailbag later, when I'm bothered. LOLOLOL. Lazy, hm? May just start doing PM's as replies.

~Kayla(=


	8. Class with a claustrophobic in a cave

**~So wrap your lips around these lies, (Just to fall in love girl, love girl tonight) Into my arms into the sea, (Just to fall in love girl, love girl tonight.) Ladies and gentlemen,_  
><em>the truth.~**

Bromance, protective Barry (slightly, not much) and claustrophobia.

And more claustrophobia. Also, Wally can live with Barry in this one. Because I like beating canon in the face with a shovel.\

Note:

_**Symptoms of an anxiety attack for claustrophobia may include sweating, accelerated heart rate, hyperventilation, shaking, nausea or fainting.**_

* * *

><p><span>C<span>lass with a claustrophobic kid in the Cave. (Aka, the three 'C's.)

* * *

><p>Today was a public holiday, for every school. Keystone, Gotham and Happy Harbour. Meaning the entire team was off.<p>

But they spoke too soon.

Black Canary had to cancel training that day, due to a serious leg injury and a few broken ribs. So, instead, she traded it for school. Meaning 6 hours of sitting in a small _room. _

Wally honestly just wanted to go and jump off a bridge the second Black Canary announced it. No, no, _no! This couldn't happen!_

Canary had let them zeta home to grab some text books then zeta right back. If they weren't back by 9AM _sharp _she would do the next training session for a whole extra hour- no mercy.

So they had all practically tripped over themselves to zeta home. They only had 15 minutes to get ready.

Wally had raced to Central, quickly unlocking the door with the house key in his pocket. He was off.

"Hi Aunt Iris! Gotta go!" Wally rushed, grabbing text books, giving a quick peck on the cheek to Aunt Iris whom was in the kitchen (slightly baffled) and raced to the nearest Zeta tube, all ready to spend six hours in hell.

He was the third one there, only because Conner and Megan lived in the cave and had all their stuff in their rooms. They still had 10 minutes. As it turned out, there was a spare room which was being used for the school day. Robin and Artemis arrived next, almost at the exact same time and then came Kaldur (whom, in fact, came with some Atlantean sorcery books, seeing as he did not attend above-ground school).

Canary lead them down the hallway to the room, Wally's mind formulating plans. 'Maybe if I just superspeed through it all, maybe she'll let me out early.'

But that plan was screwed the second that were assigned seats. They were sitting in one big line. On the furthest left was Conner, then Kaldur, then Megan, then Robin, then Wally and finally Artemis.

The second they sat down, Black Canary announced no powers.

"This means no superspeed, superreading, telepathy or anything like that. And no computer hacking, Robin. I'll know." No one dared question it.

An hour in, the room was silent (which it'd had to be, or lord have mercy on the soul to those whom spoke) and it was worse than _hell _for Wally. He was focusing on trying to slow down, being used to speedreading the entire text. But he was trying to slow down, and it was just so _hard._

His palms began to sweat as he attempted to write down answers for Society and Environment. Oh god, he couldn't do this. He couldn't. It was too silent and Wally _hated_ silences. Because it just reminded you of just how trapped you were, somehow.

An hour and a half, and Wally couldn't take it. He was just trying to _breathe_ and not _panic_. But it was getting harder with each second.

Robin was definitely not feeling turbed. He was _bored,_ as he had finished all his maths homework within less than half the time he expected. He was hoping to save his other subjects to later.

Apparently, Wally wasn't feeling too turbed either. Robin was trained to listen to the slightest sounds of strain, pressure or pain (or anything else like that.) No one else could notice it but him. And right now, Wally was apparently struggling to keep his breathing calm. His palms were sweating profusely. His eyes narrowed, watching Wally closely. Then it clicked.

Of course. Small space. Wally was claustrophobic. All speedster's were.

Robin groaned inwardly, realizing Wally was trying to stop himself from hyperventilating. Wally's powers were growing, which meant his fear was too. Robin was, admittedly, not meant to know about Wally's fear- but it was something all speedster's shared and it wasn't too nice either. Turning his head slightly to his work, he heard a pencil drop.

Wally almost face-desked himself. His hand was shaking so badly he just had to drop the damn pen on the floor- leaving about 6 pairs of eyes trained on him.

"Oops, clumsy me," He murmured, reaching to grab the pen from the floor. But his hands were shaking, and he practically felt the room was closing in on him, so close. He couldn't grab the damn pen, he couldn't. The pen soon became two, and so did everything else. But those walls just kept closing in. Eventually, he joined the pen on the floor.

Robin jumped up from his seat instantly, the second before the speedster had collapsed. Rushing over, he looked almost desperately at Conner.  
>"Pick him up, <em>now.<em> Get him outside, I'll call Unc- Flash," Robin commanded, and Supes nodded, ignoring Black Canary's arm on his shoulder. He'll be damned if he didn't do something which could help their friend.

"Robin, what could of caused this?" Black Canary frowned, looking closely at Wally who was slung over the raven hairs shoulder, but made no attempt to move him.

"Lack of food, my guess," Robin lied, "Just get him out into fresh air and feed him something the second he wakes up. I'm just going to call Flash."

So as the team stood worriedly outside under the gaze of Dinah, Robin was pressing on his comm.-link.  
>"Flash, come in,"<p>

"Mini-bats! What's hanging?"

"No jokes, sorry Barry. It's Wally." Instantly, he could _feel_ the older speedster stiffen and worry seeped into his tone. "He's physically OK. But… His claustrophobia…"

He didn't need to continue. "I'm on my way,"

Wally instantly went to rub his head the second he woke up. He was nursing a _major_ headache. Another hand held his arm down before he could do it,

"Hey, Walls. Look, I know this kinda sucks, but we sort of lied and said you're low on fuel. That's why you're hooked up with nutrients. When you wake up properly, I'm going to have a talk with you, Wally." His uncle. But wait… What did he lie about? But before he could think it through, darkness welcomed him with open arms.

The next time he woke up, he was surrounded by sky and about 3 faces looking right back at him. "Jesus!" He cried, jumping. Robin shook his head in bemusement. He was sitting on a bench outside, actually, scratch that, he was sitting on a chair which belonged to Barry and Iris' outside area.

"Kid, why didn't you tell me you're phobia was getting so bad?" Barry immediately scolded, and Wally shrunk into his chair. Oh boy.

"It wasn't. Not until today," Wally rushed to explain, and Barry sighed. "You're off school for the next week. You'll be staying outside until then, or so Bats help me…" Barry finished as Iris placed a hand on his arm. "It's just your powers, Wally. Your claustrophobia shouldn't be too bad after this," She referenced to his fainting act. After a few minutes (more like hours) of scolding, his guardians finally walked off to leave the two kids to themselves.

"Uh…" Wally began, but was cut off.

"Don't worry Wally, your secrets safe with me. In fact, it has been for a while," And with that, Dick Grayson disappeared, leaving a baffled speedster behind.

* * *

><p>Ehhh… This wasn't very school-y. But I just wanted to do this shot. Hmm, father's crazy pushing up next! NOT PROOFREAD. MISTAKES ARE MINE XD<p>

Should I start adding Zatanna? ._. Btw, I have no idea how to write about someone being claustrophobic.

Hehe, I'm lazy, so I'll just reply to a few: BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED I LOVE YOU AND COOKIES FOR YOU! I'll start PM'ing replies.

_**..Anonymous**_- Don't worry! You'll be getting it! :D

**GhostDog401**- I'll probably end up doing it xD

**Momorulz**- 100 years ago, I believe.

**Wiz-witch in training**- Mhmm… NINE? O_O

Reviews make me happy happy happy!

~Kayla(':


	9. Sick of his pushing

**~I fall in love but no never in grace. So young, so wrong, we're counting the stars, counting the stars~**

Short (for my standards xD), but straight to it I suppose. Sorry about my slow-ness. And yes, I love beating canon in the head with a brick. After ColdHearted, this shot is. Also, I love bashing canon, as I just stated. Warning:

Just a raised drunken fist here. Then awesome Uncle Barry :D

* * *

><p><em>Sick of the Father's pushing:<em>

* * *

><p>Wally was tired. Tired of it all. Each day, he'd come home after a day of working, trying to hard to keep up his standards in his subjects. His math was beginning to slip, as he usually fell asleep in that last class because of the before-night missions. His dad wasn't too happy about that.<p>

He groaned, hungry, as he placed his school bag in his room, walking downstairs to the kitchen. He turned his head sharply as he heard footsteps. He blamed Dick for rubbing off on him with his paranoid feeling.

He grabbed a muffin, eating it and reaching for another when he noticed his dad leaning casually against the fridge.

"Uh hi, dad," Wally greeted, snatching his hand back and waving with it instead.

"Son, what the heck is this?" Rudolph asked in a calm tone, but Wally knew what it meant. He. Was. So. Screwed.

His mind went through thousands of things he had done wrong in class (which, admittedly, wasn't a lot this week) before his dad showed a letter, handing it to Wally. Wally began speed reading.

Of course, trust Mr. Stark to send a letter about him sleeping in the last maths class for the day. Give him a break! He had just run across the country to deliver a heart for Queen Perdita and saved a whole damn country on the _only_ day he had fallen asleep for that week. Of course he would be quite exhausted, and no persuasion on his part would convince his parents he couldn't go to school.

He finally looked up to his father, who shook his head in disappointment,

"Honestly, Wallace, I don't know why I bother. Maybe I should just ban you from your hero duties, they're obviously messing with your grades. All I want, Wallace, is a normal son! One who has a normal life, one where I don't have to worry about if he'll get his assignment done on time, or if he'll even make it home in time for school! I'm sick of this, Wallace! You and your stupid team are just stupid little copy-cats of the Justice League. You're trying to fit into shoes you just can't fit in too!" Rudolph was pretty much yelling at the end of the rant, and Wally felt like each word was a kick to the chest.

But it was a full on explosion when his own father said that about his team. His friends.

"You know what, dad? I'm sick of you pushing me around, okay! I'm sick of you going on and on about how I don't try, how I sleep. Well _sorry_ for saving a whole country then! Sorry for trying my hardest, but never pleasing you! Sorry for saving all those lives and not getting any thanks! I'm sorry for being your son!"

The moment those last words left his lips, he wanted to take them back. Scrub them clean off the face of the Earth. But he couldn't. He watched Rudy's facial expression change from shock, to hurt then anger.

What had he _done?_

He felt horrible. He took a step back in shock and even a little fear, seeing the pure raw register on his father's face.

Okay, _now_ he was screwed.

He saw the fist coming in slow motion. His dad wouldn't hit him, would he? But his question was answered as the fist almost connected with his gut. But Wally saw it coming so slowly, he had plenty of time to simply dodge.

But when he moved, he couldn't stop. He was running, simply running around the streets, the towns and cities. He had gone through Star City, covered all of Central and was heading into Gotham.

That's when a streak of red came flying at him, and he sighed. Uncle Barry.

Of course it was him. Wally must of created a disturbance somewhere and been reported in.

The older speedster ran alongside Wally until Wally forced himself to stop, hands over his knees and bending over. The muffin was burned, and he had apparently just been relying on his own stamina to keep him going.

"Kid! Kiddo! You're in your civvies!" Barry said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched Wally take in gulps of air.

"Sorry, forgot about the whole metabolism thing," Wally grinned sheepishly. Barry rolled his eyes behind the cowl, "Trust a speedster to do such a thing. But what the heck are you doing running around here? I had to trace your comm. link to find you (1)". Wally shrugged, "Sorry, again, wow okay, I sound like a broken record," Barry raised an eyebrow.

Wally sighed, "I blew up at dad," Barry understood immediately. Wally had hinted about Rudolph always pushing him to work harder, try harder and he never got thanks. But instead of saying anything in reply, Barry hugged the red haired boy as he stood up.

"You've done well, kiddo. You've done well, okay? Your grades are amazing, and Rudolph is an idiot to not see it in his own son, alright?"

For both their sakes, they pretended to not notice the water threatening to over-leak from Wally's eyes, "I… Thanks, Uncle Barry. Really," Wally grinned.

They turned as they heard an eerie laugh in the distance and a shriek from a scared drug-dealer,

"Of course, I forgot Rob's on patrol tonight. Let's go, before he notices _I'm_ in his city. Race you!" Wally cheered, running off.

"Oh, you're so on!" Barry laughed, following.

For the kids sake, Barry decided to lose.

* * *

><p>1- No idea if this is possible. Who cares? xD<p>

Also, yes, I'm loosing track of my main ideas here which focuses on school. Don't worry, the next one 'Geek in fourth period, hero at lunch' is up next :D

Btw, this is not proofread, so mistakes are mine. And I'm just gonna PM replies now [x

**Reviews make you awesome :D In my books, anyway. Well, even more awesome, since you're reading this. So go on, click that button down there ;D**

~Kayla


	10. Geek in fourth period, hero at lunch

~**One kiss before angels fall, and now I'm falling too far. One kiss before angels fall down.~**

Holy cow! We're now past 5000 views! And past 60 reviews! I'm also pleased a lot of you seemed to like the last chapter! Thanks for your support, guys! (: I love you all xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Geek in fourth period, hero at lunch.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wally frowned, listening to the class radio in fourth period. They always had it on in Society and Environment, because Mrs. Kara was simply awesome like that. They were all listening to a local report where Central City fire fighters were fighting against a fire caused by a faulty electronics at a local hotel. Flash was already on it, but there was still a lot of people trapped inside the burning building.<p>

'There are people inside, needing Kid Flash,' He thought. He couldn't race out of the class, though. And the downside of Mrs. Kara was that no one could go out for toilet breaks because apparently it was disturbing the class. 'Why in fourth period? Why not lunch?' He complained to himself, tapping impatiently. He had already finished all his work, and the minutes were going by so slowly. He was forcing himself to stay calm and stop from vibrating on the spot.

'These minutes mean everything,' He thought anxiously, 'that building could collapse any second and lives go down with it. Come on you stupid bell, KF has lives to save!' He narrowed his eyes at the clock, challenging it.

"Alright class, I'm sure you've all finished those booklets by now!" The teacher said, and everyone but Wally groaned. Apparently, they hadn't finished the booklet. "James, go around and collect them and I'll mark them later," James nodded, standing up and collecting papers with his scrawny arms.

Wally sighed as the teacher decided to do a quick test on them all. Basically, she'd ask questions and whoever got the most right on their answer paper would be allowed to go out 5 minutes earlier.

Score! _Finally _he was getting a little luck!

He wrote down answers as the teacher called out questions. Handing it in, the teacher went over it and smiled,

"Mr West, you may now leave." Wallace gave a woop, grabbing his stuff and shoving them in his locker, searching through his school bag for his uniform which was hidden in a secret compartment built into the bag. Just in case anyone managed to get hold of his bag.

Quickly changing, he _ran_ as he saw the smoke. He arrived on scene, next to an officer. "Flash Boy! You're here!"

Wally almost face-palmed, "It's _Kid Flash_! Honestly, is it really that hard to remember?" The officer ignored this statement, "I say you have five minutes maximum. Where have you been?"

"Ever heard of hel-school?" Wally caught his slip-up. Alright, five minutes. He could do this. He ran inside slipping his goggles over his eyes and jumping through the already smashed window- the door was blocked. 'Uncle B must have jumped through it earlier,' He thought, running around the building. He saw the scarlet speedster pass him and he followed, "Flash!" His uncle turned. "We have five minutes!" He called over the flames, his uncle nodding. "Thanks Kid. I've got most of the floors done except 20 to 25, think you can manage?" They conversed in speedtalk.

"No problem," Wally grinned, racing up. He found sight of the stairs, running up them and dodging falling building. He rubbed his goggles, clearing most of the soot and smoke from them. He was breathing into his elbow which covered his mouth. Didn't need to take in too much smoke.

He finally reached 20 and saw the man in the room. He grabbed his candy from his cupboard, chewing it before running to him, "Is anyone else here?" He asked and the man shook his head. No, that was good.

Wally nodded and picked the man up, slinging him over his shoulder. He was light and scrawny at least. He raced up to floor 21, seeing a little girl cradled in the arms of her apparent mother.

He raced over, bridal scooping the mother holding her daughter. He raced back down, placing the woman through the window that was soon surrounded by fire fighters, grabbing the woman and covering her with blankets with her child. He did the same to the man before running back up, passing Barry, "I've got 23," Barry said in speedtalk as he raced by. Apparently 23 had about 4 residents as they were all somehow slung over Barry. Wally raced up to 24.

Ten. Bloody. People.

Was that even allowed? He thought, quickly scanning the room which only contained two bedrooms. He'd have to take turns.

Racing over and wiping soot from his goggles, he saw the four young children. Three girls, one boy. No older than the age of 10 at least. He nodded to the frantic parents who pushed them forward. 'Come on Uncle B,' He thought, hoping he got floor 25 at least. He picked up one girl bridal style, another slung on his shoulder and the last girl on his other shoulder. He propped the boy onto his back like a 'piggy-back' ride. He raced downstairs, clutching onto the children who were clutching onto one another. He could feel them slipping from his shoulders and he ran faster, almost colliding with the window. He placed them down and raced back upstairs within a few seconds. He was losing energy fast, and he had to continuously cough into his arm and wipe his goggles which were becoming just so _black_ he just knew he was going to have racoon eyes when he took them off.

He knew the adults were about twice the size of their kids, and instead of taking four he took two. One bridal, one piggy-backed. Running down, he saw Barry,

"I don't have time for twenty-five!" Wally shouted in speedtalk, and Barry just nodded kicking up his speed a notch.

He placed the two adults down, and another 3 minutes later was placing the other two.

'2 more to go' he thought, racing back up. He passed Barry who was holding about three people. When he was running down with them and the window was now visible, he narrowly dodged a falling flaming beam. Coughing and removing his goggles which were just so dirty and refused to clean, he cursed under his breath and went around. Too bad that was a wall. The only way out, it seemed, was to vibrate straight through the wall and go through from there. Burning through the flaming beam would just _hurt. _

Groaning, he shifted slightly as he felt the adult slipping from his back.

Closing his eyes, he stepped closer to the wall. The heat was so intense and any minute or even _second _this whole building could just go down in flames.

The thing he was worried about most, though, is what usually stopped him half way through vibrating. What if he just couldn't do _it._

'Shut up West. You still have another 2 periods to go too' he thought, feeling the tingle as he began vibrating. The adults let out surprised shrieks* as he was halfway through the wall. 'Keep going, you can do this West. Don't get stuck now!' He encouraged himself, feeling his leg step through to floor and then the rest of his body. He laughed, realizing he had done it. He had finally done it!

The building let out a groaning noise and he _ran._ He could see another exit (which was blocked off as well) and a window beside it. He shrugged off the passengers and dived through the window, coming up in a tumble. He went back in, helping the others through. One of them, it seemed, had a twisted ankle.

He went through after them, and Barry held him in a hug. 'Kiddo! I saw the beam drop and I thought that… But I knew that-" He was cut off as a little girl (one of the children from the 24th floor) handed Wally a tissue. He tilted his head in confusion, crouching down next to her.

"Uh, thanks," He said, reaching for it. The girl shook her head and pressed it to his nose.

Oh. Right. Nosebleed.

Barry was chuckling. The building collapsed. Wally took hold of the tissue and tilted his head forward.

"Kiddo, I know you are pretty much covered in ash, but isn't your lunch period almost up?" By the time Barry finished the sentence, Wally was off still trying to contain his nosebleed. He looked at the time through one of the stores. He had 10 minutes. Racing to a zeta-tube, he ran around the cave to the bathroom. The cave was empty.

Seeing himself in the mirror, he did a double take.

'Racoon eyes' he thought, scrubbing his face and hair. Once clean (5 minutes to go) he ran to his temporary room at the cave and changed into civvies. Satisfied, he snacked on an apple as he went through the zeta-tube, running to school. His nose wouldn't stop bloody bleeding! ((That was a horrible joke. Excuse me.))

Running to his locker (at a normal speed) he grabbed his books for double English. Still holding the tissue to his nose, he walked into class. The teacher raised an eyebrow, seeing his nose.

One period later, his nose was still bleeding. And it still was as school finished.

30 tissues later, he arrived at the cave.

Robin stood there,

"Nosebleed?" He asked, smirking.

"…Shut up."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. It's not proofread. None of my chappies are now xD Robin is such a troll ;)<p>

Okay, the reason he could carry that much people was because I think I've seen him to it to Supes, Artemis and someone else at the same time. I don't remember. Haha.

*- I have no idea if he can do it whilst holding onto passengers, but for this sake, let's say he can.

(( )) – I don't even know where that came from.

Next! Wally's got himself a stalker ;)

Till next time!

~Kayla (:


	11. Wally's Stalker

**~And I'll be just fine, I bet you say that to all the boys.**  
><strong>We dance alone tonight because, We dance to a different disco, honey! And we'll na-na-na-na never fall in love. We dance to a different disco, honey!~<strong>

HOLY MOTHER OF DONKEYS. 70+ reviews? I LOVE YOU ALL :D And now 6000 hits? WOAH O_o

Anybody read 'Behind his mask' (another one of my stories)? Anybody remember the chapter 4 (reactions) where I talked about Kira Low? Well, if you haven't, go check out that chapter. She's appearing again here ;) You don't have too, but I'm just sayin' xD Btw she doesn't know about KF.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wally's stalker.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wally knew someone was staring at him. Maybe it was the Bats rubbing off on him. Maybe it was just so familiar from the feeling with the media. Either way, he simply knew someone was staring at him.<p>

Wally also knew _who_ was staring at him. He honestly wished he didn't.

Groaning, he shut his locker and turned around to see Kira, an athletic Spanish girl, with gorgeous brown hair and brown eyes. She blushed and waved, then turned away into her locker. Sure, if this was anyone but Kira, he would've been _begging_ for her number, but since this was _Kira_ he simply groaned.

Kira was a massive stalker. He discovered this when Robin showed him a site called 'I love Wallace West!' There had been photos of him and captions underneath like;

Number of freckles in this picture shown

What date it was taken

?/10 for cuteness!

It got worse after that. She had somehow managed to hack into computers and find out about his back-story, where custody was handed over to Barry and Iris due to domestic violence. Thankfully, she had uploaded it whilst Rob was showing it to Wally, and Robin managed to hack into it with ease and delete it and prevent anything like it from coming up again. But he refused to actually take down the site even against Wally's pleading. Robin simply found it way too amusing. It was good blackmail too, for the damn troll.

Wally just slammed his head into his closed locker door, the headache disappearing almost immediately. She was just so darn obsessed, and it was getting really, really creepy. What worried him most, though, was she was in his last class. And god, he'd have to put up with her the _entire_ period.

Sitting down in his assigned seat, he sat through the entire period about her slowly going on about what colour red she liked (she made an example of his hair), what movie and date scenes she liked and basically just dropping obvious hints for him to return them.

No way in hell. He sat there, silent and keeping his head down and pretty much bolting out of the classroom as the bell went. Doing his lock as quick as he dared, he stuffed his bag with his books and pushed his way through the hallway crowd. He was given strange looks, but he continued through. He saw Barry's car and walked over,

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Wally shouted, dumping his bags in the back and diving into the seats and doing his buckle up. He felt like he was in a movie screaming for them to get away from the madmen chasing them.

Maybe that wasn't too far off, actually.

His uncle raised an eyebrow but didn't question it until they were 5 minutes until the house. "So… Why in such a rush, kiddo?" Wally groaned, "You know Kira Low?" His uncle laughed, nodding. Oh yes, he knew her. "She's going insane Unc-" He was cut off as Kira actually ran _in front_ of the car.

He cursed under his breath. His uncle slammed the breaks, also cursing but louder. "Jesus, she better be glad for our super… Uh, hi there miss. Is there a reason you ran out onto the road?" His uncle changed his tone from teasing to fake-politeness as Kira walked up to the rolled down window.

"Hi Mr. Allen, or Wally's uncl.. Uh, dad. I was just wondering if Wally would like to come help me with studying tonight, if that's okay? I know his schedule is free at exactly five thirty, so is that okay?"

Wally's jaw dropped, 'Crazy cow,' He thought and an amused smile crossed his face as he saw Barry's expression.

"Uh, sorry, we had something pop up. Just told now, and was about to tell Wally before you jumped right in front of the car," Kira ignored the last bit of Barry's response. She winked at Wally, "That's okay sir. I'm always free."

Barry nodded, still a bit dazed and drove off. Wally just gaped.

"Holy crap, Kid. I'm not letting you touch her with a ten-hundred-foot-pole. Or letting her _near_ you for that matter. She's crazy," Barry shook his head.

"I've always thought so."

"I'm getting bats onto the matter and getting her put somewhere safe," Barry thought aloud.

"Good luck with that. I tried it with his son."

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's short, a bit flat and boring, but it's something x] I was gonna expand, but I wanted this up and I'm tired ._. Actually, I just realized how short this was. Oh well!<p>

_**REVIEWS FEED MY SOUL :D So click that button down there!**_

Hahahahahaha.

**~Kayla (:**

Next one: He can't do the homework and be the hero at the same time.


	12. He can't be a hero and do the homework

**~Oh, can I catch your eye tonight? We can live forever, one line at a time. So let's sway! Step one is your heart, rip it out for another. So beside myself tonight, so beside myself tonight. Tied to some serenity and this is a soundtrack for lovers. So baby come on, get down, right now, so right and watch me drown, the moments right. ~**

. AND NOW 7000 HITS? O_o I… I love you all x]

**Tell me in a review or a PM what YOU would like to see. Credit will be given where due, and a whole chapter dedicated :D**

**And yay season 1 is over! Who else loved the spitfire there? :DD It gave me an idea xD And no, I'm not going to add Rocket in here until I like her x]**

Slightly linked into the previous, but not really. Kira's mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>He can't do the homework and be the hero at the same time.<em>**

* * *

><p>Kid Flash grunted as he was flung backwards, his eyes wide behind his goggles as he watched the fight –now below him- become smaller and smaller. That's when he saw Zatanna's tiny figure turn around and raise a hand up at him as he fell back down to the earth.<p>

"_Ekam dik hsalf taolf nwod yltneg_!" And he grinned, giving a thumbs up as he felt his body tingle slightly, and his fall became unnaturally slow (well, for him anyway), and he landed on two feet. He ran right back into battle, cannon-balling into the muscly guys leg. It was just some stupid villain robbing a bank store. His IQ seemed to be at 12, but his brawn was… well… more like level 120. The guy looked like he had had way too many steroids or something. He kept yelling "Concrete!" So Wally guessed that had something to do with his name.

Wally groaned, rubbing his head as he stood up, well, he definitely wasn't cannon-balling into _him_ again. It was like he just went and smashed his head into a concrete wall. It was pointless, stupid and it god darn _hurt._

He watched as Kaldur and Artemis tried manoeuvre seven, but instead of taking the guy down, Artemis simple sprung right back off his shoulder, and it became apparent she was just a distraction, as Robin placed a knock-out gas batarang (1) and Zatanna was already in action, "_Ekam a erehps dnoura mih_!" and a yellow looking bubble/sphere arose around Concrete, trapping the gas within the bubble. Within moments, he had collapsed inside the sphere- the knock-out gas true to its name.

When they returned to the cave, it was 9P.M and it was a school night- Tuesday to be exact. He groaned, realizing he had meant to finish his assignment due on Thursday.

'No problem, speed through it tomorrow'.

But he couldn't do it then, either.

He had been held back at the cave due to Supes accidentally punching him a bit harder than he meant to, which was fine, but uncle Barry refused to let him leave. Even if he did get past Barry, he doubted he'd get past Robin. So he had to _stay _and there went his plan for finishing his assignment on Wednesday.

So, on Thursday, Wally was stuck with a half done assignment for English. He groaned as he stepped inside the classroom, sitting down in his seat next to Kira. He couldn't tell what was worse- sitting next to her or his handing in his half done assignment. Sighing, he handed in his work to the teacher, not bothering to look over it. Everyone else handed theirs in, and he continued on with his work.

A week later, a bit A was circled on his cover page of his assignment and he gaped, "Uncle Barry! Aunt Iris!" He called out, finding his voice. Barry raced down stairs, "What is it kid? What?" He asked frantically, and Wally shoved him the papers. Barry stared, "I thought you said you didn't get this one finished… Oh. Did you take a look at your now completed assignment?" Barry handed it back, a mischievous glint in his eyes as Wally scanned through the pages. Iris entered the room, and Barry just turned and smiled, and Iris walked over and hugged him. He muttered something in her ear and she beamed proudly.

Wally laughed. His remaining paragraphs had been printed, drafted and edited by none other than the Boy Wonder.

So that's where he disappeared when Wally started going on about his assignment.

The only reason he didn't get 100% because apparently of one misused word.

"Seriously, what is with him and this _whelmed_ thing?" He chuckled, but reminded himself to give the little bats a massive speedster hug.

In the meantime, he'd just bask in his aunt's.

* * *

><p>I actually prefer how this came out then how it came out in my head ^-^<p>

Spells for Zatanna- Make Kid Flash float down gently! … I had no better idea x]

_-Make a sphere around him! (This was pretty much the same tactic they used to knockout Dinah)_

_1-Yeah, Let's just pretend he has that. I meant to say the thing he used on Black Canary in ep 26, but eh._

(Not proofread. Maybe later)

_**Tell me what YOU'D like to see! :D Reviews are loved! :DD All are replied too, unless anon xD May begin Mailbag again. Buttt…. I love you for reading this :D Thank you! Stay whelmed!**_

**~Kayla :D**


	13. The WallArt Dance

**~It's 12 o'clock on a Saturday night, and I'm watching her dance under the city light. She said loves a bitch, he said loves a bar but you're coming home with me tonight so baby what you waiting for? Tell me what you're waiting for, you're coming home with me tonight so meet me on the dancefloor.~ **

…8000 hits? 8000? And 90 reviews? Someone pinch me o_O Set before the last 2 episodes, I suppose. But he's not annoyed at her. xD

* * *

><p>The WallArt Dance.<p>

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to Water Breather for the awesome idea in her review! Credit goes to her for the idea! I hope this is okay!<p>

Wally was pacing outside of the hallway, forcing himself to slow down as the soles on his sneakers seemed to be wearing down _fast_. To be specific, he was pacing outside of Artemis's Mount Justice room. He was scrunching and un-scrunching a piece of paper, one which read:

_Keystone High School dance! For the seniors only! Bring along a partner and be there at 7:00 PM in you're nicest clothes this Saturday! Tickets on sale for $20 for two in front of H block! Located at the Keystone hall!_

_Don't miss it!_

And now, it was Saturday with exactly four hours, fifty six minutes and fifteen seconds to go until the dance. Not like he was keeping track or anything.

He didn't want to turn up a loner and give everyone a reason to tease him about it. So he needed someone to go to the dance with. M'gann was out of the question, especially now his feelings for her had practically vanished, Zatanna was _way_ out the question, especially since he knew Rob had the looks on her.

So, that left Artemis. Sure, you may be asking _why_ Wally wouldn't just ask someone from his school. But it seemed no one wanted to go with a science geek. They all went with the jocks.

He stopped when someone put two arms on his shoulders. He looked up from the floor, meeting the sunglasses owned by Dick.

"Dude, just ask her!" Robin said, aware his friend had been pacing for a long time.

"But what if she says no?" Wally asked, "She may think I'm stupid or may tease me and just…"

"Wally! You're so not whelmed right now!"

Wally gave him a 'well nah duh' look.

Robin shook his head and knocked on the door of Artemis's room. A few moments, and then Wally turned, whistling. "Oh well, she's not here how about we go bef-" He was cut off by the door opening, and one archer standing there with her arms folded.

"May I help you?" She asked, and Wally realized she only used that voice when he was the only one around.

He hated it when Rob pulled a ninja on him.

"Uh…" Wally fumbled, trying to let the words roll off his tongue. Damn it, why was he not good with this? Artemis raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well?"

"See we have this dance going on for seniors and I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me I mean you don't have to if you don't want to and I totally understand I just didn't want to turn up with a cat or something." Wally said it in one big breath, and was dangerously close to crossing the line between somewhat-understandable to complete speedtalk nonsense.

Artemis groaned. The speedster was clearly nervous, but he had this hopeful look on his face. She realized she had no idea what he said.

"Um… English? Or do you not understand that either?"

Wally gulped. "Would you, um, like to go to the senior dance with me?"

Well, it wasn't some big proposal with Wally down on his knees, but it'd do. She kept the speedster waiting for his answer, though.

"Alright, fine," She agreed, and Wally smiled widely then an anxious expression returned.

"It's… Um…At seven…"

"Tonight?"

Wally nodded, and Artemis slapped him upside the head.

"You, Kid Idiot, should've asked me sooner. Now leave me alone so I can go get a dress." She pretty much slammed the door in his face, but Wally was beaming so brightly at the door.

He heard Robin's classic creepy crackle throughout the hall and smiled,

"Hey Rob! Recon Bat's would let me burrow a tux?"

Artemis was tugging at her heels, dying to take them off. Goddamn it, her father taught her how to stop a bomb, how to shoot and how to hide. But no, he couldn't teach her how to walk in these torture devices.

She opened the door, revealing a smiling red-headed Wally, dressed in a classic tux, but with a red shirt instead of the usual white. A yellow handkerchief was in his front pocket, and he had a sheepish expression on his face until he noticed what Artemis was wearing.

He gaped, the dark green dress flowing to her knees. It had a tighter upper chest piece, with thin straps around the neck. White diamantes glittered just above the flowing sort of skirt. In all, she absolutely _killed_ that dress. Her hair was tied in the classic pony, but had plaits or braids (Wally couldn't tell) that lead into the plait, laced with sparkling green ribbon.

"You done staring, Kid Drool?" Artemis teased, walking out with as much pride as possible, begging her ankles not to collapse under her.

Wally reclaimed his chin and nodded, "So… I didn't really think the transport part through."

"Just run."

Wally liked that idea.

15 minutes into the dance, Wally was liking it. He was liking the jealous stares, he was liking how girls would suddenly _talk_ to him. But the thing he really liked most was the fact Artemis was actually here and not insulting him. When he decided to make small talk, she actually seemed to appreciate it.

But the thing he didn't like most was when the star jocks, the star quarterbacks, would actually leave behind their string of girls and admirers and try and talk to Artemis. When she excused herself for the ladies, they turned daggers.

"Alright West, she's a lovely little lady. And she's ours. You don't deserve a beauty like that, we're still wondering how you got her. Back off West."

Before Wally could punch the guy in the jaw, Artemis was back. She smiled politely at Wally, and the boys went back to flirting.

"That's a lovely dress there, Miss."

"You're hair is amazing."

"You need some real fun."

"Yeah, ditch that science nerd and we can make you really party."

And that's when Wally's night really began to suck. Because Artemis wasn't pushing them away, telling them to back off. She was actually laughing politely. One of them invited her to dance, and she accepted, throwing an apologetic smile at Wally.

Wally's heart felt crushed. When he was finally liking Artemis, possibly even more than that, she had gone and ditched him for the jerks.

'It was going to happen. Who am I compared to them?' He thought sourly, staring at his shoes. What competition was he? He was no one. He was a loser.

He felt rejected and stupid. What was he thinking? That he actually had a chance with her?

Yeah right.

Watching with sad eyes as others danced with her, she finally returned for some drinks.

"Hey Wall-Man, I thought you'd be hitting on every girl here," Artemis said cockily.

Wally mumbled something and Artemis frowned.

Then she realized.

"Hey, come on, I want to see the Wall-Man dance. See if he's as good as he says." Artemis coaxed, and she got a small smile. That's a start.

So, he nodded and thought something. Why not just show that Artemis was _his?_

So he bowed, holding out a hand, "Would thee like to dance with sir dashing knight?" Wally put on a posh accent, and Artemis had to stifle a laugh. She shoved him, almost making him fall over, but grabbed his elbow and practically dragged him on the dance floor.

She didn't miss the dirty looks being sent Wally's way.

They danced for one song, two, and Wally wasn't actually a bad dancer, she had to admit. But these damn heels!

The ball was ending, and Wally's grin didn't stay off his face. That's when the jocks came back,

"Hey beautiful, say you ditch the nerd and come home with us?" One offered, but almost grabbed her.

A cheeky look crossed Artemis's face.

"No thanks, I already have my ride home," She said, then grabbed a surprised Wally, pressing her lips to his.

Wally decided he didn't like this night.

He absolutely, absolutely _loved_ it. The reactions of the jocks were priceless. He was disappointed it had to end so soon.

When he returned to the cave, hand in hand with Artemis, Robin's creepy crackle was heard again.

* * *

><p>Robin is such a troll.<p>

Yeah, okay, bit OOC, and I know. I hope this was satisfactory (: Yes, okay, the beginning dragged out too. Oh well! :D Sorry about the crappy dress description, I just didn't think ._.

Now I read over it, yes it does drag on, but I felt this needed to be more than just some quick wrote out drabble. So here ^-^ Not proofread, because I'm a damn lazy ass.

Reviews are loved! Come on people! 10 to 100! WOO!

~Kayla

_**Hey WB, if you didn't like this, I can always rewrite it for another shot ^-^ It doesn't bother me at all :)**_


	14. Taking the stalker to a movie

Cbf doing lyrics here xD

ANYBODY SEEN THE AVENGERS? BEST. MOVIE.

PAST 100! WOO :D Thank you to FallenHope-Angel for the reviews to mark 100 :D

**Dedicated to Zewy**! For the idea in the awesome review about Wally being dragged along on a date with Kira, and guess who sees?

**Credit to Zewy where needed!**

_FOR ALL THE KIRA LOVERS! Mentions the dance beforehand, well, sort of…_

* * *

><p>Wally wanted to just run to the desert and <em>scream.<em> Or, better, go to the Watchtower and _demand_ that Kira had all satellite beams trained on her, even if there actually weren't any in the Tower.

Kira had found the hidden compartment in his bag which usually contained his uniform, but when she found it, it thankfully contained no uniform but rather a whole box of painkillers due to an injury from the morning patrol. (He still didn't understand why villains would do their crimes at 5AM. It was annoying and tiring.)

So, Kira hit the jackpot and threatened to tell the teachers they were drugs instead, due to their complex labelling. They were specially speedster made, and did, admittedly, look a bit like drugs. And Wally couldn't afford an expulsion, he'd most likely get kicked off the team or something and not to mention if the teachers saw it, they might actually see the small print; 'For speedsters only'. This was most likely they would, because teachers have hawk-eyes.

So he had begged, almost wanting to just dump her into the pacific before anyone was the wiser. But he couldn't, and Kira had demanded a date. A goddamn date.

'Oh come on Wally, it's just one date. Better than an expulsion….' He coaxed himself, putting on his classic red jacket. He didn't want to dress too nicely, rather casually instead.

He had been forced to pick her up, and he decided to call a taxi even on his low allowance. Arriving at her house, he knocked on the door and Kira stood, a small pink dress which was way too short for his liking (at least Artemis could pull it off without looking like she wanted every Gotham crook wanting _her_) and high black heels. She had a bit too much makeup, and it practically just screamed out 'DESPERATE' in Wally's opinion.

Wally decided he didn't want to run to the desert and scream. He wanted to go to the desert and stay there until he was nothing but wrinkled leather.

Putting on a small smile, Kira practically threw her arms around him. "Oh, I'm so glad you got a taxi! I was going to get one myself, but it seems you have that all sorted my honey bunny!"

Wally mused himself by thinking that Harley Quinn would probably be a better date than Kira.

"Oh, yep, um… We're just going to go to a movie, okay?" Wally said, walking to the taxi.

"Sure honey! Is it a romantic one?"

"…Uh, the only ones I could afford were the ones to an action film." He didn't apologize for it.

A taxi ride later which was _torture _(even the taxi driver felt sorry for the kid) Wally and Kira stood in line to show the tickets, Kira practically trying to get all over him.

Wally turned when he heard laughter.

A certain laugh that no 13 year old should possess.

He gulped, wanting to sink through the floor. "Oh my god why didn't I wear a tux instead. Maybe then they may not notice me because I never wear a tux and oh my god my hair is going to stand out," He muttered under his breath, Kira thankfully not hearing. He kept his head straight, trying not to turn around to face the _entire_ team. From Kaldur to Zatanna, their newest member (who wasn't too new). The temptation to turn around was getting way to hard.

He realized he was at the front of the line and robotically walked forward, showing the tickets. The man nodded and they began to walk, with Wally actually thinking he got away with it…

"What, no popcorn for the date, Wally?"

Oh donkey. He turned to see Artemis, hand on her hip followed by a barely-holding-his-laughter-in Robin, with an amused Kaldur and Zatanna, a smiling M'gann and dead-pan Supes. Good on Supes.

Was that jealousy in Artemis's eyes? Oh right, he was in fact in love with the archer. And here he was with this girl looking like someone from the sidewalk. He couldn't feel bad enough.

He shrugged, "Not enough allowance," He admitted, although it wasn't true. He just didn't want to share food at all with Kira. Rather Artemis.

"Here, take ours. We brought an extra bucket just in case," Robin laughed, handing him the bucket.

"Dude!" Wally snapped, and Kira glared.

"Do you know these people, Wally? They're not at our school. Especially not _her,_" Kira glared at Artemis.

Wally wanted to die at that moment.

Wait, what the hell did she just say?

Artemis glared back, and Kaldur stepped between before claws came out (well, more likely, arrows).

"Well he's mine, honey," Kira said, giving a 'humph' and grabbing Wally's arm, leading him into the cinema. Wally's eyes widened and even Supes raised an arrow, Wally's despair clear as he held the popcorn bucket Robin gave him.

The team seemed to separate into cinema's. Artemis and Robin went into theirs (thank god for that, maybe the bats could help him out…), and the rest of the team went into another.

Kira picked the seats and Wally shrunk, not even paying attention to the movie. Instead, he was texting with Richard. (Screw the no phones allowed rule. No one was in there but the four.)

Kira was snuggled up to him, watching the movie and making dramatic gasps and cries when something not-so-dramatic happened and snuggled to him.

-Please help me, Rob- He used the name 'Rob' as he was aware Artemis sat next to him.

-Haha, suck it up. Arty is fuming- Rob texted back.

-Please tell her I've been blackmailed into it- He didn't get a chance to send it, as Kira looked at his phone and he quickly closed it, not wanting to risk having his phone confiscated by her as she smiled smugly, waving the pain-killers in front of his face. 'Damn cow, must have taken them from my bag at the end of the day…'

"I see there's some missing…" Kira muttered, kissing his cheek and he stopped himself from shivering with repulsion.

Halfway through the movie (and despite Wally's stomach's protestations, he refused to touch the popcorn) Rob came up to them, smiling.

"So how's the movie guys?" He asked, plopping himself onto the seat next to Kira. Wally mumbled an 'awesome' and Kira went on about how scary it was but Wally was there to protect her and such. Robin leaned over Kira, ignoring her and looking at Wally. "You may want to clean this up," He muttered, head inclining to Artemis and Wally mouthed 'Blackmail'.

The bird's eyes lit up, even clear beyond his shades. He nodded, then got up and walked off.

Wally announced he had to go to the bathroom not long after, despite Kira's protestations. He stood outside the cinema room, rubbing his face in his hands. Rob appeared next to him, and Wally didn't even flinch. Artemis walked out not long after.

Wally sighed as Artemis stood in front of him, arms crossed and clearly furious.

"Who the hell is that?" She demanded. Wally comically deflated, "I've been blackmailed into a date with her. I didn't even get a chance to warn you. I'm so sorry but it was that or risk getting kicked off the team…"

"Wait, what?" Rob frowned.

"She saw the painkillers in my bag and thought they were drugs, because they sure looked like them. To not raise suspicion, I obliqued to a date." He shrugged and Dick shrugged and began walking. Artemis tilted her head,

"Alright, so why not ditch her?"

"She has the pain killers."

In response, Rob's crackle was heard and they both turned their heads to see Rob holding up the bag. Wally laughed along with Artemis.

"So… How about we go get some pizza?" Wally asked, and Artemis grinned, kissing him gently before following Robin.

"You're paying, bird-boy!" Artemis called to the Boy Wonder and he groaned.

"But with Wally even _I'll_ go broke!" Rob complained.

A week later, Bruce had taken to court about a young girl carrying drugs. It turns out; Robin had placed them in _her_ bag for Wally to find.

Now, to make it up to Artemis…

* * *

><p>I don't even know where this came from. I'm half asleep already, so I have no idea what the hell I'm typing. I hope it makes sense… ._.'<p>

Rob's way too awesome though.

~Not too schooly, but it was requested and I liked the idea. Sorry it was so long.

I hope you enjoyed this Zewy! I wasn't sure about it… but… eh :3

REVIEWS ARE LOVED.

~Kayla (:


	15. RAM HER

**RAM HER!** (Poor Roy. He didn't know what he was in for when he was picking up Wally.)

(Obviously Roy isn't a clone in this. I don't care.)

For Adoglover5! Thank you so much for this idea and allowing me to use it! :D

Yeah, this does take place AFTER chapter 11 (Wally's stalker). But it doesn't mean it's tied in. I hope this is to your liking Adoglover5, and I'll be more than happy to re-write if you're not happy with this :)

_**This will probably be the last Kira shot for a while :)**_

* * *

><p>Wally had finished his exam, and for his own sake, he pretended to keep writing to just simply to avoid the battering eyelashes of Kira.<p>

Now he was cursing the slowness of time. Sixth period was taking _forever._

Eventually, he was forced to hand in his work five minutes before the bell as time was up. The teacher allowed them to talk _quietly_ before the bell went.

And for once, Wally didn't feel like talking. So he didn't.

But Kira had that covered.

"So, I'm sort of having this movie night," Kira began, but the bell went and Wally restrained himself from using his super-speed to get the hell out of there.

But he was still quite sure he may have just gotten out of there a _bit _quicker than everyone else.

Walking out with his bag, he was already scanning for Barry's car (which he only used for work and occasionally picking up Wally from places) but was slightly surprised when he saw Roy walk up, an almost-scowl on his face and his arms folded with sunglasses over his eyes.

"Where's Barry?" Wally asked, though was glad Roy was there to pick him up. At least he wasn't scared of going just that little bit faster.

"Fighting in Central. So I got sent to pick your sorry ass up." Wally grinned, "Missed you too, _Angroy_."

Roy scowled and turned, walking to his car with Wally following in pursuit.

Wally opened the boot of the red Toyota, throwing his bag in without a second though. Roy jumped into the driver's seat, Wally climbing in shot gun.

Roy started the engine (it worked on the third try) and started moving forward, "You're going to have to crash at my apartment. That does _not _mean you can eat my entire budget."

Wally shrugged sheepishly, "Sure, sure. Still got that pizza from last time?"

"That was from two weeks ago."

"Think it's gone off?"

"I think it's _walked _off,"* Roy rolled his eyes, grumbling as he put the sun reflector down to block out the persisting sun. Wally smirked.

That's when Kira ran out, waving her arms. Roy suddenly slammed the breaks, muttering curses.

Wally's eyes widened, "RAM HER!" He yelled, turning frantically to Roy.

Please, please, please…

"What the f…" Roy trailed off, pressing dangerously on the acceleration peddle.  
>"RAM! RAM!"<p>

Yes, yes, yes…

Kira realized just how close she was to becoming an entire universe away from Wally and gasped, running around to the driver's side. Roy grumbled and rolled down his window.

Damn it all to hell.

"Ram!" He muttered to Roy, who gave him a really weird look like he'd been taking drugs or something.

He turned to Kira, whose eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't realize Wally had a brother…"

"He doesn't," Roy snapped.

"Oh. Well anyway, I was wondering if Wally could come over for the movie night toni…"

"Ram," Roy agreed, pressing on the accelerate peddle and they shot forward, leaving a dumbfounded Kira behind.

Wally breathed a sigh of relief and Roy couldn't hide the smirk.

"You know… it's funny how you drove off only when she said the movie night was tonight and well… you know how I'm crashing at yours tonight…" Wally began, and Roy turned to him.

"West, I will literally drive _back _and leave with you with her."

Wally didn't feel like talking for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>You gotta love Roy Boy.<p>

I hope this was okay Adoglover5! Again, not proofread. I wanted this up as quick as possible.

REVIEWS MAKE UPDATES FASTER :D

*If you've read the books where this quote is from, I love you for forever and a day.

-Kayla


	16. That Money Problem

**That Money Problem:**

So this has happened to me way too many times. Basically, you forgot your money for the canteen. (Let's just say Keystone threw in some money charges.)

Which means no lunch. Or recess. _And that's a bad thing for a speedster_.

* * *

><p>The bell rung for recess, relieving Wally of the lecture that was about to arise from the teacher. Not his fault he didn't do the homework- he was kind of stuck in some mission for the entire night and was drained of his energy. He had had barely any sleep and was eager for food to recharge him.<p>

He basically _ran _to his locker to shove his books in. His hands went down to his back pockets to hunt for any coins.

_Nothing._

His hands searched frantically through all of his pockets and even his locker and he began freaking out. No, no, no! This was not happening _again!_

He quickly grabbed out his phone, texting Barry quickly.

**_-I didn't grab the lunch money off the table! No food!- _**

His stomach growled and he groaned in response. His friend, Jake, walked up just as Wally was about to search through his pockets again.

"Hey man," Jake grinned, leaning against the lockers beside him.

"Hey Jake. I know this is pretty rude, but do you have any lunch money?" Wally hated asking for things, but he was already low on energy and if he ignored his hunger for too long he had the chance of blacking out like he did last time. That was not a fun day.

Jake, unfortunately, shook his head. "Sorry, Wally."

"It's cool," Wally shrugged, begging that Barry would somehow manage to whisk him the money. His stomach growled and Jake laughed, "It's amazing that you're not the size of an elephant. Dude, your stomach grumbles basically every minute and you practically eat the same _as_ an elephant!" Wally laughed along with Jake, because yeah, to anyone else it'd be pretty funny that he had a fast metabolism. They just didn't realize _how _fast.

He sighed, talking to Jake for the rest of the break. He tried to ignore his stomach, which was becoming incredibly hard since it was basically louder than a lions roar on a megaphone. And it was beginning to _hurt. _

_'Come on Uncle B' _Wally thought, checking his phone again before heading into fourth period. There was still no reply and Wally could almost see black creeping into his vision. At this rate, he wouldn't make it past lunch.

And the worst bit was that usually, he could be okay with these types of situations until the end of the day. He would just run home at the fastest speed he could manage and grab his food from wherever. But he usually wasn't this tired or exhausted, and the exhaustion was really taking a toll. He couldn't pay attention to the words being thrown around in the classroom, as everything seemed to become muffled.

_So. Not. Whelmed._

Whelmed… Dick! Being a fricken bat, surely the ninja could help?

Placing his phone strategically in his book, he began texting the young ninja.

**_-Need help. Running on below empty-_**

He didn't need to wait long for a reply.

**_-Uh, isn't it nearly lunchtime?- _**

Wally frowned, looking up at the clock which was moving agonizingly slow. He was beginning to suspect it wasn't even moving. No way was it nearly lunchtime. Not for him.

**-****_No…. Not for me anyway. I haven't got money or food and I'm so not having a repeat of The-Other-Day-Which-Shall-Not-Be-Named_****-**

Wally quickly looked up, seeing questions magically appear on the board. With time moving slowly, it was a wonder how the teacher managed to write them down so fast. He managed to complete them just in time for a reply.

**_-And what am I supposed to do, exactly?-_**Wally thought about this, but realized he shouldn't be the one thinking.

**_-You're a fricken bat. Figure it out before I collapse-_**

A reply didn't come through and Wally huffed, his body feeling much heavier than usual. He knew he was probably on the brink of fainting as his vision doubled slightly.

"Wally, can you stay behind please?"

_Oh goddamnit, no way was this happening!_

Wally turned slightly, trying to remain steady. "You weren't paying attention in class today. This isn't unusual for you, of course, but you seem to be- Wally, are you alright?"

Wally realized he had slumped against the doorframe. He managed a weak smile, "Just fine, Mr. Cornwall. I just might need to get some painkillers from the office."

_More like 500 donuts._

Phillip Cornwall let Wally go, sighing as he ushered the teen out. The teen was basically swaying on his feet and walking like a drunkard.

Wally only barely noticed the small vibration coming from his pocket, and he checked his phone as he collapsed against the locker.

**_-Look up-_**

And Wally did, only to be met with familiar blue eyes.

_Dick's eyes._

Wally managed a weak smile at the crazy boy's antics as he flipped off the locker. "I'm amazed a teacher didn't catch you," Wally muttered, managing to clumsily shove his books in his locker. He could fix them up later when he wasn't on the brink of fainting. He turned, blinking off the black spots behind his vision. Wally then noticed the yellow slip the boy held. And a yellow slip meant 'out-of-this-hell-hole-because-a-guardian-has-signed-you-out'.

Dick grinned, "You, me, and Chicken Whizees." He threw a candy bar at Wally, who smiled and chomped down on it. He immediately felt better, the black spots disappearing. "Thanks dude," Wally grinned, grabbing his bag. Dick classically laughed, disappearing when Wally turned. He sighed, looking down at the candy bar which had been thrown at his feet.

Yeah, Chicken Whizees sounded good. Especially with a billionaires ward paying for it.

* * *

><p>Ayyye! Finally posted this! Sadly, I don't have Dick to give me Chicken Whizee's, but I do have friends to scab off, haha.<p>

**_AND YJ IS BACK. BART. BART. BART. OHMYGOD. BARTTTTT. WALLLLYYYY AND PAULA. AND JADE._**

**_THESE FEELS._**

….I can't be the only one like this, haha.

Review and whatever! ^^

Kayla :D


End file.
